1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic camera which executes a process for adjusting a distance from a focus lens to an imaging surface in parallel with a zoom adjusting process.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of camera, a zoom moving range is divided into four parts, and one pan focus position is assigned to each of the divided moving ranges. When a zoom lens is driven, the moving range to which the zoom lens belongs is repeatedly detected. A focus lens is placed at a pan focus position corresponding to the detected moving range. Thereby, when a zoom manipulation is performed in the middle of a moving image photographing, it is possible to appropriately adjust a focus.
However, when the zoom lens is driven, the focus lens is remained and placed at the pan focus position. Thus, in the above-described camera, the focus adjusting process performed in parallel with the zoom adjusting process has a limit to its capability.